Home fires and extreme cold often result in damage to property and harm to persons and animals. In some cases, such events may be substantially mitigated by detection of the event and early warning to specific personnel. Even though many homes are already equipped with some form of smoke and/or fire detection sensors, there are cases in which these sensors are ineffective with respect to detecting the event and warning such personnel.